Omggg april fools day lol
it was an average day on roblox. i was playing those common shit games back in 2010 (The Underground War), where everyone loved. i was in the blue team and in the middle of digging holes as the red team members kept retreating from fighting us. it was going well, i made a path to get to the red team's territory and privately told some blue members to follow me. obviously, it was exposed, so i went to a hole in one of the walls and stood there with my gun. that's when it started getting worse. everything became more violent, realistic blood was dripping everywhere from the deaths of users in the game and the number '666' was everywhere. the thing is that it occurred after a user DracoSwordMaster joined the game. everyone was scared, so was i. all of us couldn't even leave the game. some of us hid in hiding spots pulling our guns and swords just in case something happens. i saw Draco cruelly killing users with a bloody weapon, laughing. players were leaving after their deaths, and all of the red's team members were gone to waste. it was only the blue team that was still alive. Draco started slowly walking in the underground and i had a plan. i wanted to go to the path i built to the red team's territory since Draco is staying in the underground. i privately told the blue team that we're going there. some decided to stay so they wouldn't get caught, however, it was too late. me and another user, Jason, were already walking towards there, but Draco found the rest of the users. we climbed up the ladder with realistic blood on our legs and torsos after the death of the other blue team members. Jason went up to the flag and grabbed. "If you two pathetic animals win the game, I'll let you live," Draco said. i was confused. what does he mean by 'live'? will i die in real life if he actually kills me in-game? Jason told me that we can go on the tower, waiting for Draco to come here. once he does, we can try our best to shoot him. immediately after he dies we have to jump off the tower and run for our lives. so that's what we did. Draco came up to the land with a smirk on his face, with the bloody weapon in his hand. we rapidly shot him from the tower until he died. there was a long moan, and we ran down the tower into the underground. Draco re-spawned right behind us with more of a dangerous weapon than the one he had before. my screen was shaking brutally. all of the dead bodies were there, staring at me and Jason. "You can't escape," they all whispered. we were already more than halfway there. it seems like it was taking forever. Draco was still walking behind us, and his smile was getting creepier and creepier. Jason couldn't keep up with me that he went to take another way. Draco was furious and began following him, as i was worried. what if Jason died? i heard screams from the other side of the underground. it seems like he has died. "HAHA! Now one more person to kill. :)" Draco laughed. there was no other way but to get the flag. i briskly ran to the path Jason went and found his ghost, smiling at me. i picked up the flag while Draco sped up to me. even Jason's ghost started following me. i was losing hope, but i was able to find the ladder. i climbed it as fast as i can. the towers from my sight were damaged and slightly rotated, plus the ground was shaking. "Too late," Draco and Jason's ghost said. Draco aimed his weapon over my shoulders. he cautiously started slicing my head off, but before he could, i got the flag to our base. "We'll get you next time.." Draco said, as Jason's ghost disappeared. then Draco was fading away, screaming in pain. i felt like i was going to die any sooner. the feeling went away though. Draco was already gone. before i said anything, my computer shut off. the cable broke by itself and a fire was beginning to start in my house. ... Trollpasta made by Hahahaboi. This isn't exactly a trollpasta, I just tried to make it as cliche as possible.